choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Scholar Jameson
Scholar Jameson, a character in the Bloodbound series, is the keeper of Musea Sanguis and a vampire. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance He is described as an aristocratic gentleman in 18th century garb. Personality He is soft-spoken and formal. Background He has traveled a lot. Relationships Adrian Raines In Book 1, Chapter 3, Adrian takes Your Character to see him in order to be debriefed. He also calls him an old friend. Your Character According to Adrian, Your Character is the first to choose not to get debriefed and Jameson is shocked that Adrian is allowing you to keep her memories. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Super-Strength': In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Superhuman Speed and Reflexes': Like all vampires, Jameson has increased speed and reflexes. *'Healing Factor': Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Heightened Senses': In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus we can assume the same can be said for Jameson. *'Debriefing': In Book 1, Chapter 3 it is revealed that few vampires possess this ability, which Jameson (the only one thus far confirmed with this ability) describes it as a psychic art that requires a tremendous amount of focus and discipline. It is done by putting his hands on either side of the other person's head and pressing their fingers against the other person's temples. Moreover it is described as a simple and quick process. *'Intuitive Polygraphy': In Book 1, Chapter 12, Jameson tells Your Character that his abilities aren't limited to debriefings. He can also reach into minds in other ways. He can't exactly read the other person's thoughts, but rather he can tell if you're lying. Priya also says that any vampire who's worth anything knows how to guard their thoughts. But humans and newly turned vampires are like an open book. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight are one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him describing it as painful and will be fatal if exposed to it within a half an hour or so. It's akin hypersensitivity or accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Jameson as well. *'Decapitation': Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. *'Heart Extraction': Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. *'A Feral's Bite': A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This, in turn, means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Jameson has a similar distaste for it. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires